Stethoscope Love
by capturedonfilms
Summary: This is how i want to show you my love. Stethoscope. NARUTO/HINATA


A/N: Heys. This is my first Naruto/Hinata one-shot and this is dedicated to my 300th reviewer Frog-Wallet who writes great stories. Probably better than me of course! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one-shot everybody and review too! If there's enough reviews, I may be able to create a sequel for you guys! Also, please read The Red Envelope yeah?

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listening his love through a stethoscope.

The.Hidden.Shinobi.

A one-shot to dedicate to,

A great friend.

Probably the best reviewer...

Frog-Wallet :D

It's a Naruto/Hinata oneshot,

That I hope will make you know that love,

Could be heard through a simple equipment,

A stethoscope.

**Thump de Thump**

**Thump. De. Thump**

**Thump... De... Thump**

"Doctor! She's dieing!" A nurse shouted. Everybody started rushing around the middle age woman whose heartbeat started to slow down.

My pale eyes widened in shock, my trembling hands shook wildly. As my heart starts to be beat really quickly, my hands started to sweat badly. Within seconds, my clipboard dropped and I muttered a swear word.

"Hold your clipboards ladies!" the heart surgeon joked as he made his way to the patient.

His eyes were as blue as sky, always crinkling up when he smiles. His spiky blond hair frames his muscular with no hints of baby fats face that made girls drool. His eyebrows were neatly trimmed and it glistens with sweat every time in the operation room. The white coat with fire patterns at the end of the coat fits him well with his well-toned body.

Perhaps, it was him that caused me to transfer to this section of the hospital. I used to be the clumsy girl who looks after the children's ward and a nobody. I was quiet, shy and invisible to the world. After night shifts, I would always look in envy as the rest of the nurses went home together in laughter. I am still envious of them.

I quickly bent down and picked up my clipboard and looked at him. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as my grip on the clipboard tightens. I could hear the orders from the nurses and doctors, as I stood alone in the corner without doing anything.

As quick as lightening, he picked up a few equipments that I don't know and starting working on the heart. His determination look plastered on his face.

"_I will be the head of this hospital one day!"_

_FLASHBACK._

_I carried a tray of food and walked towards the children's ward without a sound, trying my best not to wake any children along the way. Gently, I walked to the playground to check whether there were any kids sleeping there. Yesterday, a small girl fell asleep after playing for a whole hour._

_As I walked out, I heard noises from the children's ward. There should not be any visitors now. My pace quickens._

"_Seiji-kun, are you feeling better?" someone spoken. It seems familiar._

_I walked into the room and my eyes widened. I have to admit that he was really good looking. I think I could stare at him for hours. He stood up._

"_Nice to meet you Hinata-san."_

_I blushed. How did he know my name? Oh yah, I have a nametag on. I lowered my head._

"_It's a honor to talk to you Uzumaki-san. I heard of your great stories from nurses here."_

_His smile widens and said._

"_They're just sprouting rubbish."_

_I giggled and look at his features. Blue eyes, blond hair. Muscles witth no fats, he's drop dead gorgeous!_

_I try to break the ice._

"_So why are you here?" I asked as I placed the tray of food on Seiji's table._

"_I have been visiting him here everyday. I operated a heart surgery on him and he was transfer to ICU for a few days than here. I was just checking on little Seiji!"_

"_I'm not little anymore!"_

_I smiled. "If you want to be big and strong as him. Eat your vegetables and meat!"_

"_HAI!"_

_Naruto looked at me and smiled._

_That was the best memory of him._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"She survives!" a nurse yelled.

Everybody started applauding and cheering for Uzumaki-san.

"Thank you everybody! Everybody has played a part too! Right Hinata-san?"

I felt my cheeks turning red. He noticed me?

"Yes, Doctor-san." I said shyly. I could feel people staring at me as though I had just appeared from nowhere.

"Just call me Naruto!" he said gleefully as he took off his gloves. With a smile, he signaled me to come. With a slight hesitation, I took a few small steps.

"Hey Hinata-san. Want to have coffee at my office later? Also bring along the files concerning Seiji-kun, it's in the Heart Surgeons Folder in the office. Meet you later." He winked and left the room.

Did he just say coffee in his office?

I pinched myself. Okay I am not hallucinating.

But he did said about Seiji-kun.

Oh my god.

--- ---

I went out of the operation room just five minutes ago. I changed out of everything quickly and washed my hands with soap thoroughly.

I looked at my reflection and stared. As I looked, I began to criticize myself. I am not pretty at all. Sakura-san working at the children ward looks way prettier. Ino-san from the flower shop downstairs too! I am probably the only ugly nurse. Seriously I have no self-esteem.

My face suddenly turned red and my throat tightens as though I can't speak. The coffee. Seiji's file. With Naruto-san. What am I going to do? I will be with him alone face to face. I hurriedly added a tiny bit of blush and reapply a thin layer of lipstick. Done. My heart is still beating fast and my face is redder after adding the blusher.

I sighed. No matter how many times I apply my makeup, Naruto-san will not like me. Just forget the whole thing. I left the toilet and walked towards the office.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Tenten said as she rushed to me. Neji followed her, but instead of running, he walked coolly.

"How many times must I tell you not to run in the hospital Tenten?" Neji asked as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. Tenten pouted and Neji tried his best not to smile. He turned away. They were nominated the best doctor-nurse couple ever in this hospital. Cousin Neji and Tenten-chan!

"Hinata, why is your face so red? Did you apply too much blusher?" Neji asked as he looked at me.

Tenten hit him on the shoulder.

"How can you be so oblivious Neji-kun! Hinata's blushing little idiot! She's going to have a 'date' with Naruto-san eh?"

I felt my face go redder.

"S-since when? I-I'm just going to pass h-him a file. And h-have some coffee."

"Did someone say coffee?" Tenten said as she nudged me on the shoulder. I slapped her hand away and looked at the other direction.

"Be careful of him. He's a fox!" Neji warned as he clenched his fists.

"Neji! Don't be rude and don't be a green eye monster because he won that award! And you call yourself a man!" Tenten scolding him as though she was his mother.

Neji shrugged and hugged her. "Sorry okay? Stop acting as though you're my mother even though you look old."

Tenten's eyes flashed red. "What did you say young man?"

Neji gulped. " I got to go now Hinata. If I survives, tell uncle I'll be back for dinner!"

He walked away quickly while an angry Tenten followed him.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"

I giggled softly and my eyes widened.

THE MEETING!

--- ---

I knocked the door a few times.

"Naruto-san?"

He turned around. "Oh there you are! I thought that you're not coming. Come take a seat and have some coffee," he said happily.

His office was well furnished. A coat hanger, television, Imac computer, radio, sofa, coffee machine and so much more.

Naruto laughed. "Tsunade-chan is kind of biased isn't she?"

I nodded and laughed. I passed him the files and he looked thoroughly. I took a sip of coffee, waiting for him to speak.

"He's an orphan right?"

"Yes. He lost his parents in a car accident few years back."

Naruto suddenly turned quiet. He placed the file back to the table.

"Naruto-san are you ok-"

"I'm an orphan too."

My eyes widened. Naruto, he's an orphan?

"Have you heard of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Yes! They're the best heart surgeons ever!" I said in awe.

Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Aren't you a Uzumaki?" I asked quietly.

"So you realized? My parents, they are one of the world's best heart surgeons. My father is the top of this hospital, and I wanted to be like him, not because I want fame. I want to make him proud, that his son made it to the top."

Tears prickled my eyes.

There's a lot that I don't know about him and I said I love him. I looked down in sadness.

"S-sorry Naruto-san. T-there's so much I don't know about you..."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Then, months ago, I was affected by this... unknown virus. Tsunade said there was no cure and I have no idea how long I will live. Now, I just scared that I can't live long enough to achieve my dreams, after these few hard years."

A tear dripped down from his face. My hands turned numbed and I hugged him tightly.

"You'll be okay Naruto-san. Just keep on smiling. Your determination, that's your strong point."

Naruto patted my hair.

"Other than achieving my dreams, there's something I need to do. For months I had been planning on this, I was just so afraid I screw this up. That's why I called you here."

My heart started to beat faster every moment.

He pulled out a stethoscope and asked me to put on. Within seconds I put it on and he took the chestpiece and then placed it on his chest.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

His heart, it was beating very fast. What's happening?

"Hinata, I want to let you know that love, could be heard through a simple equipment, a stethoscope. I always love you."

Everything seemed to stop. The beating of my heart, my breathing it seems it has stopped. My cheeks turned red.

Naruto leaned in and kiss my lips tenderly.

Once he let go, I immediately said.

"_I love you too, Naruto-kun."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay it's the end. I think it's a piece of crap and I am not good in writing oneshot and this is my first one so it's crappy. Sorry Frog-Wallet for such a crappy oneshot. And I hope everybody review!

"_Hinata, I want to let you know that love, could be heard through a simple equipment, a stethoscope. I always love you."_

-

-

-

-

-

"_I love you too, Naruto-kun."_


End file.
